1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to display stands, and more particularly to a one-piece display stand which includes a base member having a platform and a header with a display panel for an advertising message.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A prior art search directed to the subject matter of this application in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office disclosed the following U.S. Pat.: Nos. 1,614,265; 1,835,714; 2,479,910; 2,783,013; 2,797,815; 2,880,923; 2,953,292; 2,957,615.
None of the prior art patents uncovered in the search disclosed a unitary display stand having base and header members and means for providing interlocking engagement therebetween to maintain the display panel of the header member in a vertical position against the base member.